User blog:Starscream7/"Fall of Magma Moon", Prologue and Chapter 1
I've recently created a dramatic Hero Factory story titled "Fall of Magma Moon" for the Custom Hero Factory Wiki. The Prologue and Chapter 1 are posted here and now, and they are about ( At the Hero Factory Prison Center) a villain named Reaper escaping and killing several heroes and Meltdown than arrived, followed by the two battling some more. Prologue"Fall of Magma Moon" Edit Time: October 21st, 2010 Location: Hero Factory Prison Center A mid energized siren wails loudly throughout the massive steel ship, signaling either an attack or an escapee. This time, however, it was an escapee allright - but there was more than one of them. A gray villain, concealed in a dark cape, ran down one of the massive halls near Prison aisle thirty-two in section 17-C. In one hand, he held a massive, curved blade, and in the other - nothing, just a firm, fist grip, and he was focused on escaping. Out of another entrance came a black and silver hero carrying a gray dagger. He threw it at the warrior - yet he missed, and the being grabbed it in mid-air, followed by him throwing it at the hero and digging through his right torso area. With a silent groan, the hero fell to the ground as his turquoise core blacked out. "So, he is a coward after all." Said the being. "Bring him down!" Said a voice. As the being turned around, he saw six heroes, all cloned and in blue armor, narrowing in on their target. "Cuffs - Need them". Muttered one of the heroes. "Need them - Now - Or he gets away." One of the heroes jumped high and onto the being - but was quickly killed by his razor thin spear. "This isn't a show of force," said the warrior. "No - this, this is a mere preamble to what's coming up next!" The same muttering hero continued to speak. "Quick - before that toxic bot comes - quick!" Two of his allies rose their Sonic Weapons and began to fire as they marched foward like controlled soldiers. Several of their blasts tore off some of the beings ragged cape and some of his silver, blunted armor. "It's preamble," he said. "All of it - but now, it's mere ''preamble as a truthful comparison. Now than - lets even the odds!" Quickly, he flipped out two sharp disks and threw them at the two heroes, directly hitting their Hero Cores and destroying them on spot. The three remaining heroes began to back away, and he suddenly rose a hand, with several massive peices of armor lost, revealing tons of circuitry. A blue energy began to swirl - and he threw it at two of the heroes, crusing them in clean sight. The last hero was '''The Muttering One', ''and just before he could make the last kill - Meltdown came crashing down from the upper floor, his one eye darting rapidly. The last hero than gasped and went running around a corner. Meltdown breathed heavily, trying to catch up to his words. "Fun? Yes, slightly, excersize. Yet I lost my grip -" He paused as the being rolled his dead, gray eyes. "- Grip, that is - on my whip...but certainly not the task, Lord Reaper!" He said, this time tripping on his words other than catching up to them. "You've done well to escape," said Reaper, "And the three red ones?" "Them?" Asked Meltdown. "What a laughing stock! I sent them running out a clearly opened door and right into the dangerous Rakayta Solar Nebula." "And what about the other four released fugitive allies?" Asked Reaper. "They're coming." Said Meltdown. "And when they know they're at least on the right route, they'll have a bit of - oh, I'll put is as the term ''fun." "Coming indeed." Replied Reaper in a frayed tone and an easy to see cross-circuited grin. "And knowing Rotor, these who luckily still have heads won't have a need to keep them on their lousy shoulders for long. Now come on, we have a three part mission. Part 1? Escape this floating peice of useless scrapmetal." End Prologue Chapter 1 Edit "We run," thought Reaper, "and hopefully, we live." The two villains had been running for two hours now, their armor cracking after twisting their torsos on sharp twists and turns. Behind them, a whopping'' ten white heroes were after them. "My whip, I wish I had it." Said Meltdown. "If I did... would I slay them? Yes...would they escape? Maybe...but would they plead mercy? Well of course, under my superior wrath? They better feel -" A sudden ice bolt from a Multifunctional Ice Weapon hit Meltdown in the back of the head. "I made a dent!" Shouted the victorious hero. "One point for me, and it's now zero for -" Meltdown, furious, fired a bolt of radioactive sludge at the hero directly below his Hero Core. He fell down to the platanium floor and began to growl angrily. Two of his allies came to aid him - but he began to chase them both down a row of prison cells, leaving the two villains seven foes. "''How ''do we do this again?" Asked Meltdown. "We try to make a dent like he did," said Reaper. "They'll get the best of us if we don't." Suddenly, another hero fired his Metal Sphere Shooter, several snowballs burning through Reaper's bare circuitry. "''YEARRGH!" ''He cried in agony, falling over to the side in front of a cell with a captive in it. "Well, I thought we would try to play a game of tag - but no, am I right? No...we'll just have to play a game of ball, and now? ''Play Ball!" ''Meltdown swung out a radioactive sludge sphere and fired it at a hero, this time hitting his head. What happened next was pure shock, as the hero's head turned from a white, slick helmet to a green and brakish colored snake head. He than chased three of his allies down another hall, while one jumped over and began to chase him. "Three to go?" Meltdown asked, almost sounding purely sympathic. "How sad - well, wherever there's winners, there's a new level. I call this ''The Toxic Boss, ''and it's test is ''Survival of the Fittest!" '' The yellow villain threw down his launcher and threw an unnarmed hero down a prison hall, and he than tore out the core of another. With the last one, he puck him up, and simply threw him down - and Meltdown than, using his two pronged foot, clawed out his core until a silent sizzling sound was heard. Suddenly, the hero he had thrown down the hall came back - and he pulled out an ice saw to sever Meltdown's head. Luckily, Reaper had unleashed the captive from a cell - a saber-toothed skeleton of an atmo-bat. The bat flew on top of the hero and began to lift him up. The two tumbled down the same hall again and were suddenly locked in an empty cell by Meltdown. "Done." He said to Reaper. "Now, I sense that Rotor and the other three are coming, am I correct?" Reaper glanced up, for he was not listening. "Er...right, Meltdown. Certainly, precisely! Let's go, we have some targets to decimate." The two villains walked on, now accustomated to the tedious wail of the alarm. '''End Chapter 1' Dis you like it or not? Comment below for errors and suggestions! I'll release Chapter 2 tomorrow, 3 on Friday, 4 on Saturday.. and I'm still typing 5. These should be pretty cool stories so far in my opinion :) Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 21:10, November 3, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 P.S. Who likes the Signature? Category:Blog posts